Navigation apparatuses perform navigation functions in a vehicle, and additionally perform functions of audio, video, content playback, internet search, calling, short message transmitting and receiving, position search and other functions.
When performing the navigation function, navigation apparatuses calculate a current position by receiving positional information from satellites through a plurality of global positioning systems (hereinafter, referred to as GPSs), display the current position on a map by matching the current position with the map, determine a path from a current position to the destination according to a path detecting algorithm, display the determined path on the map by matching the determined path with the map, and guide a user or driver from the current position to the destination using the path.
Also, while driving on the road, navigation apparatuses visually or acoustically provide various pieces of information such as the current driving road, the detected path, a degree of congestion of the road, and the like.
In addition, navigation apparatuses display a driving direction for the vehicle, a distance to the destination, current driving speed of the vehicle, an optimal path to the destination, and the like, thus providing various pieces of information to a driver.